Perfect
by Erza the Badass
Summary: Because to them, they were perfect.
1. Natsu and Lucy

**Hey Guys! Erza the Badass here. I know creative right? This is my first fanfiction so go easy! please? I know its short, but I do plan on doing ACTUAL stories later but i wanted to try my luck in a little fluff 'cuz im a huge sucker for angst. So please review and all that!**

**~Erza~**

* * *

Nalu

He was amazing.

He was utterly,irrationally amazing, Lucy recalled as she curled into his slumbering embrace. The night sky was filled with stars and the moon provided just enough light to illuminate his sharp features and Lucy couldn't help but think that this man-this oh so perfect man- was drop dead amazing.

It wasn't just his looks, that was a huge bonus, but it was just _him_ that made him so fantastic. The way he made her heart stop every time he smiled or laughed that boisterous laugh of his. Or the way he would risk his life in a second if it meant saving his friends. Maybe it was the way he said her name when it was just the two of them.

She doesn't know anymore. But she knows she loves him.

And as Lucy Heartfilia traced nonsensical shapes on Natsu Dragneels chest and he tightened his already unbreakable hold on her, she couldn't help but think that he was absolutely perfect in every way imaginable.

"Luce...I'm sorry...burned your curtains...Gray's...fault..."

Okay, maybe not in every way imaginable.


	2. Jellal and Erza

**Hey guys!**

**So this is the second chappy of my little drabble thing I got going on. Now I absolutely LOVE jerza, but they are so hard to keep in character so please take it extra easy on me on this chapter. Thanks**

**~Erza~**

* * *

Jerza

'_Maybe its his eyes_' Erza thought as she recalled all the times she had with her soon to be husband up till now. Erza always thought that Jellal had gorgeous eyes. '_No...not quite_'

'_His voice_?' She tried again. After all his voice was perfect too. Husky , but in a good way. But also sweet and caring and you could almost always read him through just the tone of his voice more than you could his eyes. He was always easy to read too.

'_Possibly his strength_' Erza smiled softly at this thought. After all, had he not had the strength to overcome his sins they wouldn't be getting married next week. But as Jellal walked into the guild, immediately asked for a fight by none other than Fairy Tail's infamous Salamander, and after ignoring said salamander walking straight over to Erza, planting a kiss on her cheek and hugging her from behind.

Erza decided that it was because of _him_ just being him that she loved him so much.

And she laughed lightly as Jellal lifted her into the air and spun her around a week later on their wedding day and thought that her life with him...would be and has been absolutely perfect.


	3. Gray and Juvia

**Okayyyyy so maybe I was wrong...Gray and Juvia-definetly hard to keep in character. oh well~ if it sucks be sure to let me know in the review! Thanks**

**~Erza~**

* * *

Gruvia

"Gray...please just stop for a minute." Juvia asked quietly, not bothering to add the honorific after his name. She needed him to know she was serious after all. Gray stopped his walk back to the guild. Juvia had dragged him out here against his will again. But Juvia not adding '-sama' after his name did change his attitude a bit.

"Juvia...needs you to know something." She said in that weird third person way of hers. She took a deep breath as Gray finally turned around fully. "I love you." She stated, blushing the color of Erza's hair. Gray sighed, just another fangirl moment. "yeah, yeah. Can I go now?"

"No, Gray. I'm serious." Juvia grabbed his hand. "Juvia knows that you don't feel the same way but she also needs you to know exactly how she feels." She said, her eyes betraying her voice and showing just how scared she really was.

"Juvia-"

"I love you, Gray. And i'm serious. Your cold and won't let anyone help you, ever, and although i'll admit it gets annoying, i'll deal with it. You saved me from myself, from the rain that-had you not stopped it-would have eventually flooded over and Juvia would've drowned. In a word, your my sunlight. The warmth in my heart that can't be taken away and even if Gray turns around and runs back to the guild claiming that "Juvia's crazy' even then i'll deal with it. Because although you might not see it, Juvia thinks your perfect. Absolutely, positively perfect. All your quirks and weird antics. They're all just another part of that you that I love. And even if you push me away entirely one day, Juvia's opinion on you will never change."

"Juvia. Just be quiet for a minute you freak." And before Juvia could burst into tears, her precious Gray-sama closed the distance between them, and finally Juvia thinks the rain has truly stopped


	4. Gajeel and Levy

**hi again! Sheeshh i was actually able to upload all of these in a couple of hours. I have to much free time...**

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter of ~perfect~**

**please review!**

**~Erza~**

* * *

Gajevy

Levy couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand some of the glares that her boyfriend, the almighty and unbeatable Iron dragonslayer Gajeel Redfox, still got from some of the people in Magnolia. Of course what he did couldn't be easily forgotten. But while that was true why couldn't some of these people forgive him? Out of anyone it was her, Jet, and Droy who had a right to still be pissed at him.

But here we are now, Jet and Droy have long since forgiven him and she was dating him. Happily, she might add. And as she walked down the streets of Magnolia holding her boyfriends calloused hand in her own small and frail one, she asked him how he dealt with it. And although it was out of character and very mushy he replied

"Because I pity them. Their not mad over the fact of what I did all those years ago. They're jealous that I have a little piece of perfection right here," He ruffled her hair in a uncharacteristically affectionate manner, "shrimp."

There he was.


End file.
